Souls of the evening
by Kharotus
Summary: What happen when turtles finds little Mogwai, read and find out.
1. Prologue: China town

_TMNTxGremlins fanfiction written by Kharotus._

_Based on TMNT, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and Gremlins, created by Chris Columbus and Joe Dante._

_I am sorry about my english, I am finnish so don't expect that I can write correct english._

_Gimme comments and please, be nice_

**Prologue: China town**

It was again beautiful day at New york city. People did rush to their works and schools, even they would have wanted to spend that at park or somewhere else where beautiful day was meant to spend.

At City like New york lives many like people and creatures too. But they have ability to stay hide from rest of the world. Couple of this world odd creatures walked at Big Apple China town disquised to trench coats and hats. Normally people would have looked long this kind of clothes at warm day but not at New york, not at China town.

"What the heck we are doing at here once again Mikey?" Other disguised person asked with Brooklyn accent from other disguised person.

"Hey, I didn't want to call you with me, it was Leo's idea that you came here too" other answered and looked mad away.

"Oh yeah, because you could get lost when you are so young" Person who had Brooklyn accent, teased Mikey.

"Raph, stop that now! I am as old as you are!" Mikey yelled to him that he got one Asian loking woman look them for moment.

Raph did slap Mikey back of his head "Shut up now, people looking at us. And I would want to see that when you act as wise as me".

These two creatures were mutant turtles, normally they spended all their time at sewers, at their own lair at training but at night they came out. Now things were different since they were out at day just like all other peoples too.

Mikey looked mad but lost then attention of his brother to an one old plaqua at wall. It was old and it was hard to read that text, but Mikey found out from it one word and that did explain all. It was "store".

Raph noticed his brother look and shaked his head "Oh no, not anymore, we have run at here so many places and I want to get to lair already" he said and started to dragging Mikey from back of his trench coat neck.

"But just little look! 5 Minutes! Please!" Mikey begged and started to fight back trying to get himself free from Raph hold.

Raph sighned deep and looked to Mikey "Alright... but this is then last store at this your "trip" " he said to him and looked to him annoyed.

Mikey took innocent look "alright, but can you let go of me now?" he asked and Raph let go of him at same moment. Mikey ran happily down from stairs and Raph heard when this ran to store while he sighned deep again and knew that Mikey would act hyper again. Too many stores and that old whining "I want this and that". He did follow his brother down to the store and opened door what's bell made little sound that there had come new customer.

Mikey looked around amazed. This place looked just like old chinese shops from old movies. There was everywhere something and it all was somehow related to East. Floors, tablets and even roof was full of more intresting pieces from the world and it would have took days, maybe weeks to look them all through.

Raph noticed one old chinese man who smoked long pipe and whole place smelled like incence when Master Splinter or Leo did meditate. To Raph at this place wasn't anything, he would have found more intresting place like some motorcycle store or anything where is big machines. But he had to admit that this place had it something.

Old man didn't seems to even care that he had got new customers and continued smoking his pipe and looked to emtiness. Mikey ran all around store, trying to see at same time everything.

Raph walked to Mikey "alright, you got your 5 minutes, now we go to home. Understand!" he ordered him.

"Awwwwwwww! not yet, we just came here!" Mikey started to complain.

"I know, but we leave now" Raph said and took hold of his brother arm and started to dragging him to door.

Mikey got himself free "you go ahead, I come just in couple second, please! I want to watch all around once again".

"alright, but it isn't then my fault if you get into troubles and don't buy anything, we have enough stuffs because your shoppings. Understand?" Raph answered to Mikey who nodded nicely. Raph walked out as fast as he could and thinked that Leo was too overprotective. Mikey could handle by himself back to home. He gone down from nearest manhole and started to walk slowly back to lair.

At that while, Mikey looked around at store. Too much stuffs and it made him depressed when he couldn't buy anything from here. Then he noticed that something did broke silence, some whistling like sound, it was more like singing. Mikey looked around and after some time searching he found from what or who that sound came from. He did lift gently blanket over from one wooden cage and smiled wide. This one he just had to get.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_TMNTxGremlins fanfiction written by Kharotus._

_Based on TMNT, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and Gremlins, created by Chris Columbus and Joe Dante._

_I don't own anything, made this just for fun ^^_

* * *

><p>Leo looked when Raph arrived to lair, alone.<p>

"Raph, where's Mikey?" he asked and kinda knew answer too already.

"I don't know, there he stayed to hanging at stores" Raph said and didn't want to continue conversation with his older brother. He did dissapeared to his own room and slam door closed behind him.

There wasn't long time when Mikey rushed to lair and carried an odd box. He seemed to be excited and knowing something what others didn't.

Leo walked to Mikey and looked to box "Okay, what you have bought at this time?" he asked from his brother who didn't seems to even listen him.

"Come on guys to kitchen, I show to you what I found" Mikey talked happily and did carry little box to kitchen.

Leo rolled his eyes and would have wanted to say to Mikey couple words about shopping but he knew that it was useless when he had found something new and in his opinion so cool. They all did knew how it did end, Mikey would be intrested about new toy about couple weeks and then would forget this. It did happen every time. Leo gone to get Don and Raph, even Raph was hard to get out of his room after day with Mikey.

"So what is it now?" Raph asked annoyed and wondered why Mikey did put mostly of all lights off from kitchen.

"You see it soon" Mikey said and did ran all around.

"I... think that I don't have good feeling about this" Don doubted and looked confused to his younger brother acting. He knew that Mikey could be weird but this was TOO weird from him.

Leo gone closer to box and looked to Mikey "Mikey, if this is one of your tricks again, I have to say that this is really lame"

"Leo, don't worry, this isn't trick" Mikey said to him and looked around that room wasn't anymore as bright as it was couple minutes ago.

Master Splinter did arrived too to see what his youngest son had got into his head. "What's going on at here my sons?" he asked from all of them and noticed that Leo, Raph and Don were too as confused as he was and only one who seemed to know reason to this all was Mikey.

"I guess that wacko is only one who knows reason to this" Raph said and crossed his arms to his chest.

Master Splinter looked to Mikey "Please, tell us what you have in your mind and what's in that box" he said and pointed with his one finger to old and covered box. Klunk came too to kitchen and gone happily to his master but smelled odd scent at his dear home.

Mikey opened slowly box and in moment everyone didn't see anything but dark in it. After some time little paws cames to edge of box and they all did sigh from amazement. From box looked little but most cutest creature in whole world. It had big ears and big eyes and furr what was from colours mixing white and brown. Klunk hissed to their home new guest.

"Easy now Klunk, don't be mean to him" Mikey said and calmed his cat. Since Klunk did felt that he wasn't everyone's centre point, he did desired to leave kitchen.

Don gone closer to watch this little and odd creature "Mikey... what is it?" .

Mikey rubbed behind his neck "I really don't know, but that old chinese man called it Mogwai and said that it's name is Gizmo" he said and did lift up little creature to sit to table. Gizmo looked around in wonder.

"Great, didn't one furball enough to you?" Raph yelled and gone to get cereals. He turned light on on top of draining board and soon he did heard animal like scream what came somewhere behind him. He turned around fast and looked confused "What the shell?... "


	3. Chapter 3: rules

_TMNTxGremlins fanfiction written by Kharotus._

_Based on TMNT, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and Gremlins, created by Chris Columbus and Joe Dante._

_Don't own anything, made this just for fun ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Rules<p>

Raph looked behind him little shocked about that odd, animal like terrified scream.

"Turn that light off now!" Mikey yelled and took to his hands little mogwai what did shake from fear.

"What the heck this is Mikey!" Raph yelled to him but turned light off.

"Okay, that old man said couple rules about this mogwai, and I want that you listen really carefully, okay." Mikey said to others and looked serious. Others didn't knew how to take news since they haven't got used to see Mikey like this.

Master Splinter nodded and looked to his youngest son "go on, tell us"

"Alright, but don't then laugh to me, okay?" Mikey said and others did look to him. "First of all, no bright lights, it destroys him... second thing is that never give to it water in any form or get wet and third, never feed it after midnight"

Others did look him for moment seriously and then Leo, Don and Raph started to laugh maniacly.

"That was good one, Mikey, almost got me" Raph laughed and holded his stomach at same time.

"Hey, this isn't any joke!" Mikey yelled mad to his laughing brothers.

It took some time before others started to calm down. After that Leo tried to take his serious look what was quite hard. "So, you are going to say to us that Mogwai needs to take care just by those rules, it sound... I don't know..." Leo said and rubbed behind his neck.

"Hey, I just told what that old man told to me! I didn't figured out of this!" Mikey looked mad and holded Gizmo what looked around wondering what turtles were talking about.

"That sound intresting" Don said and gone to take to his hands little Gizmo and holded him gently while he at same time tried to look Gizmo all around. "I haven't ever seen this kind of animal at anywhere, but I guess that I can try to search something that what this little one really is and are those facts true"

Gizmo didn't seems to care when Don holded him. He just looked around and tried to get used to his new home. This place was so odd when it was compared to that old Chinese store.

"My sons, it is getting late and I guess that our little new "guest" want to rest too after hard day" Master Splinter did end his sons conversation.

Turtles did as he wanted and Mikey did insist that when Gizmo was his pet, he took Gigmo for night to his room until they would find to him good place to sleep nights. Everyone started to sleep, including new little family member, Gizmo.


End file.
